Entre la vida y la muerte
by Thia017
Summary: una historia triste y un poco oscura inspirada en un capítulo de Sir Andrew.


Entre la vida y la muerte…

Fue hace tantos años ya. Creí que podía ser más poderoso que la muerte misma, creí que podía arrancar de sus frías y descarnadas manos a mis amados fieles, a todos aquellos infelices que sucumbieron ante el cruento ataque de la peste.

Me encaminé con mis valientes caballeros, esperando tener la bendición de los dioses y llegar a tiempo para frenar el ávido deseo de aquella esquelética criatura. No podía dejar a mi pueblo perecer, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Aún así, decidí recorrer los caminos, en busca de aquellos que hubiesen logrado escapar del terrible beso que arranca los espíritus del cuerpo y los lleva a un destino que ahora con toda el alma deseo conocer.

Corrí a lomos de mi corcel tan rápido como pude, pero no creo que si quiera el poderoso Hermes hubiese podido llegar más pronto que yo. Todo fue en vano…

Derrotado por un enemigo que dejaba las marcas del sufrimiento en mi pueblo, pero que jamás nos dio la cara, regresé a casa, esperando encontrar allí, en los cálidos ojos verdes de la mujer que amaba, el consuelo que no pude encontrar en los dioses.

El camino fue largo, pero cuando por fin vi mi morada, sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de energía, ella estaba ahí, esperando mi regreso… casi podía verla, casi podía sentirla, casi podía tocarla… y entonces, cuando veía su mano acercarse a la mía, unos helados brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, un suspiró salió incontrolado del fondo de mi alma y, antes de que la más negra oscuridad cayera sobre mí, escuché su clara voz decir:

_Querías llevarte lo que es mío, ahora yo me llevo lo único que es tuyo… _

No supe más de mí, era como si mi vida hubiera sido arrancada de un solo tirón de mi cuerpo… ¿así se sentiría estar muerto? Y si era así ¿dónde estaba la gente que me esperaba en el más allá? ¿Dónde estaba aquella luz brillante que guiaría mis pasos a lo largo de ese nuevo camino? Y sobre todo ¿aquella infeliz que me había arrancado la vida no vendría a presentar su horrible rostro ante mí?

No sentía nada, si esa era la muerte, que aburrida era y que significado cobraba entonces la tan socorrida frase "que trágico es morir".

_¿Dónde estás? – _grité entonces con un alarido mudo – _déjame verte, explícame ¿qué quieres de mí? – _el silencio se mantuvo, pero en mi mente escuché claramente el susurro aterrador de su voz

_Estás donde debías estar…_ _creíste que podías vencerme, pero el vencido eres tú, ahora me perteneces_

_¿Estoy muerto? – _pregunté

_Aún no, pero pronto lo estarás__... pocos son los que se atreven a contradecir mis designios… pocos tienen tu valor… serás un buen acompañante… estarás atado a mí por toda la eternidad_

_Yo no compartiré nada contigo_

_Eso es algo que no puedes decidir tú, ahora adiós… o quizás deba decir__: hasta siempre_

¿Cómo podía yo vivir una eternidad así? Si moría, debía al menos tener la esperanza de hacerlo y poder esperarla a ella, poder esperar estrecharla en mis brazos en el mundo de los muertos y amarla como no había podido hacerlo en vida por mi necedad. Todo sería como lo era en ese momento, desesperanza, frío y soledad.

Nunca más mis manos podrían sentir el roce cálido que sentía en ese instante… ¿en ese instante? ¡Si! La podía sentir, mis manos estaban rodeadas por las suyas… inundando de calidez mi cuerpo, el roce de su piel sobre la mía llevaba el calor de vida directo a mi pecho y su voz, porque ahora escuchaba su voz, le pedía a mi alma que luchara por mantenerse viva, por no dejarse vencer

_Regresa, regresa a mí – _decía

Sus lágrimas bañaban mi pecho, sus manos estrujaban fuertemente las mías.

_Regresa, regresa a mí – _imploraba

Entonces mi alma rompió en un llanto que no podía salir de mis ojos. Mi corazón sufrió lo indecible por la pérdida más terrible, no lloraba por mi muerte, lloraba por el sufrimiento que mi partida producía en mi bienamada.

_¡Oh muerte maldita! – _grité con furia – _cruel y despiadada criatura, me has quitado lo único que es mío has dicho, pero lo hiciste sin siquiera saberlo… pensaste que apresándome podías tomar mi vida… pero que es mi vida sin aquella a la que amo… tendrás mi vida y nada podré hacer para evitarlo, pero aquello que es sólo mío eso, aunque creas, jamás podrás tenerlo, porqué eso ya le pertenece a alguien más… ahora arráncame de una vez por todas de este sufrimiento, si he de vagar a tu lado por la eternidad, que la eternidad llegué a mí lo antes posible… porque si no lo hace, aquel valor que tanto veneras se verá destruido por las lágrimas que ahora lloro… por el dolor que siento al partir dejando sola a la única dueña de mi alma… ven a mí oh muerte maldita… acaba ahora con tu trabajo, no pondré resistencia… _

_Ven a mí entonces – _susurró a mi oído y cuando intentó cubrir mis labios con su frío beso, algo pasó

_Regresa, regresa a mí…_ _regresa, regresa a mí _

_Tómame ahora, te lo imploro_

_No puedo… tu vida no es mía… tu alma tampoco… regresa a ella, y espera mi visita… en algún momento iré de nuevo a ti y esta vez sí será para siempre_

Entonces abrí los ojos y me encontré con el verde mirar de mi señora. Ella salvó mi vida y, durante toda su existencia, la barrera que sus ruegos pusieron en mi lecho de muerte, impidieron a mi terrible enemiga finalizar su batalla.

Pero yo no pude hacer por ella, lo que mi adorada compañera hizo por mí. La cruel muerte encontró la forma de derrotarme llevándosela a ella de mi lado. Encontró la manera de arrancarme la vida y el alma con un solo movimiento. Y entonces me ganó de nuevo la batalla.

Hace ya más de doscientos años de aquello, lo único que deseo ahora es poder morir, pero esa cruel guerrera me niega su guía, debo ser un ente errante… mitad hombre, mitad muerto y vivir por el resto de la eternidad, entre la vida y la muerte.


End file.
